People, both men and women, often wear jewelry to enhance their appearance or complement their clothing and other accessories. The look one desires to achieve may influence a person regarding the color, shape or size of their jewelry. In order to achieve a unique look, a wearer may decide to layer separate pieces but this will require the user to purchase multiple pieces of jewelry. Purchasing jewelry to match several outfits could potentially become very expensive and beyond the budget of many jewelry wearers. In addition, layering multiple pieces of jewelry also presents the risk of multiple chains becoming tangled around the wrist or neck of the user. Tangled chains are likely more difficult to remove once the user decides to remove the jewelry. In addition, the user will have to position the pendants on the multiple chains in such a manner that each ornament is visible and not hidden beneath another pendant on a neighboring chain. In addition, the layered ornaments may not flatter each other to create an aesthetically pleasing image.
Charms are differing ornaments, pendants, or trinkets that may be attached to a single bracelet or necklace. The user may change the appearance of the bracelet or necklace by attaching a variety of colors or shapes to the bracelet or necklace. However, charms or ornaments are typically suspended from the bracelet or necklace laterally or horizontally in such a way that each ornament hangs alongside the other ornaments in a row. This type of lateral hanging prevents any type of methodical interconnection between the ornaments. The traditional charm bracelet or necklace is two-dimensional, non-versatile, and not interconnected with the other ornaments on the bracelet or necklace.
Charms or pendants on a typical necklace are not removable. Should the user decide to remove those charms, the user would need to consult with a professional jeweler to either disassemble or saw the charms from the jewelry. In order to reclose the jewelry, the piece would be reconnected by soldering or gluing the connection point closed. For the jewelry pieces designed with removable charms or pendants, those charms do not interconnect or interact with adjacent charms. Typically, the removable charms are separated along the chain upon which they hang. Currently available charms are not uniform in style or connection means such that any stacking would result in charms flipping backward or flopping over sideways. In addition, traditional charms are too bulky for laying and stacking in a cohesive, interconnected manner.